A waveguide can be utilized to route radio frequency (RF) signals from a source to an antenna array, wherein the waveguide can include numerous power dividers/couplers (e.g., “T” splitters) to properly feed antenna elements with a desired signal (e.g., having a desired signal strength). Conventional waveguides can be formed with tubular structures comprising continuous surfaces of highly conductive material, typically a metal or dielectric, as well as being fabricated from a solid plate(s), such as an aluminum plate.
A tube waveguide can be formed from a plurality of tubes (e.g., metal tubes) which are brazed together to form a desired structure. However, constructing waveguides in such a manner can be labor intensive, design can be limited by a selection of tubes that are commercially available (commercial off-the-shelf (COTS)), problems can be encountered when attempting to ensure a functional joint between tubes, etc. A discontinuity in the waveguide (e.g., at a joint between tubes) can produce a reactive load, inductive or capacitive, depending on the particular character of the discontinuity. Elimination of the discontinuity can be achieved with the waveguide walls being smooth, flat, and straight, which can place considerable manufacturing constraints and considerations upon fabrication of a waveguide fabricated from tubes. Fabricating a waveguide structure from a metal plate can alleviate some of the issues, however, in a plate configuration comprising a machined plate (e.g., into which a waveguide channel has been formed) and a clamping plate, RF leakage can occur at the joint between the waveguide channel and the surface of the clamping plate. Rapid removal techniques (e.g., rapid milling) have been attempted to fabricate waveguides in aluminum plate, however, air gaps between the waveguide plate and the clamping plate have proven to be problematic, especially over larger waveguide constructs, wherein discontinuities can occur in the machines surface, e.g., tooling marks, and further as a function of machining stresses that can build during the rapid material removal.